


At the Wake

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Elena, standing together and watching the crowd at Damon's wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Wake

Damon would hate this, or maybe he would love it. The people of Mystic Falls are milling around the Salvatore parlor, calling him a hero. Tyler Lockwood’s mother is crying harder than she did at her own husband’s memorial. Jeremy says his eyes are only red because he’s high, as if that would make Elena feel better. Caroline is sitting on the sofa, crying. There’s no sound, just tears. She’s sandwiched between Matt and Tyler, as if they are bookends holding her up. Even Bonnie is weeping softly, and she couldn’t stand Damon.

Everyone is crying except for Stefan and Elena. Stefan wishes he could cry. He wishes even more that Elena could. Instead they stand there, dry, like aliens observing human funeral rites. Stefan’s throat is thick and heavy with the sobs that won’t release. He clutches Elena’s hand, which has never been smaller or colder.

“He’s coming back,” Elena says, as if it’s not impossible, as if she believes it. Stefan knows the truth. His brother is no Elijah. Damon’s not an Original and he will never dig his way out of his backyard grave.

Stefan kisses Elena’s too pale cheek. Together, they will face life after Damon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic meme, with the prompt of Stefan/Elena, _life after Damon_.


End file.
